Dear Kenny, Dear Zoey
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: In which two third graders reluctantly become pen pals for a language arts project. Told through letters. AU, littlekid!verse, ShootsDown if you squint, oneshot. For KittyKatLovesBooks's SDS Challenge.


**A/N: Many apologies to KittyKatLovesBooks. This is über late, I know…**

**Dedicated to L, who let me publish instead of using the computer for her history project, and N, who twitched when I informed her I was writing a story entirely in letters but despite that didn't tell on me for finishing this during English. Thanks a Giratina-ton, guys!**

**Also, check out the newly established SDS Community! It's my C2.**

**EDITS: Crap crappity crap I forgot linebreakers. Also, I own nothing in case you didn't already know.**

* * *

i'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
can't say I'm sad to see you go  
'cause I'm not.

~paramore, here we go again

* * *

dear kenny dear zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

October 1

Dear Zoey,

Hi. My name is Kenny and I don't really want to have a pen pal. My teacher made the whole third grade pick names out of a hat and told us that whoever we picked would be our pen pal for this unit. I'm the only guy in the class to have some dumb girl as my pen pal.

Sincerly, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

October 5

Dear Kenny,

My name is Zoey and I am not some dumb girl. I don't like you. I don't like this stupid language arts project either. Barry said I had a boyfriend and I punched him in his eye, so now I'm replying to your stupid letter in front of the principal's office.

Sincerely, Zoey

P.S. You spelled sincerely wrong.

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

October 9

Dear Zoey,

My letter was not stupid. And my teacher says that next we have to send our pen pals a list of questions. So here's mine.

1. What are your hobbies?

2. What's your favorite color?

3. What's your favorite animal?

4. What's your best subject?

5. Do you like girly stuff?

Sincerely (spelled right), Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

October 13

Dear Kenny,

Answer your own stupid questions.

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

October 17

Dear Zoey,

Fine. But if you don't answer them too, I'm not writing back and you'll get a big fat zero on your homework.

1. Drawing, roller skating, and penguins.

2. Blue.

3. Penguins.

4. Science.

5. No.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

October 21

Dear Kenny,

Penguins are not a hobby.

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

October 25

Dear Kenny,

My teacher saw our letters. He said to be nicer. (Actually he just talked to me about ediquite and stuff.) So now I have to answer your questions. I hope this counts as being nicer.

1. Snowboarding and taking pictures.

2. Orange.

3. Sharks.

4. Math.

5. What's girly stuff?

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

October 29

Dear Zoey,

My teacher gave me a zero for not writing back. I hope you're happy.

What's ediquite?

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

November 2

Dear Kenny,

Ediquite is when you are polite and nice to someone even if you don't like them. Like if I apologized to you for making you get a zero. (Which I am actually sorry about even though I still don't like you.)

Sincerely, Zoey

P.S. You still didn't tell me what girly stuff was.

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

November 6

Dear Zoey,

Girly stuff is things like sparkles and pink and rainbows and princesses. Paul says drawing is girly too, but I don't believe him. I think he's just being mean because he can't draw a stick person. I brought my sketch pad in once and he teased me for it, though. That's why I don't bring it anymore.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

November 10

Dear Kenny,

If that's girly stuff, then I don't like it very much. My friend Dawn does, though. Her favorite color is pink.

Don't listen to Paul. He sounds like a big meanie. Mr. Hayden would give him double detention, probably. (Usually he's a really fun teacher, though.)

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

November 14

Dear Zoey,

Ms. Maple is also really fun. She lets us go outside for science because we're learning about the life cycle of plants. But sometimes she's scary, like when Mr. Brendan ate her ramen one time.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

November 18

Dear Kenny,

Today, something really weird happened. In class we were supposed to share one thing we learned about our pen pals. I told everyone the story about the ramen and Mr. Hayden choked on his coffee. Do you think maybe he knows Ms. Maple?

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

November 22

Dear Zoey,

I asked Ms. Maple if she knew someone named Mr. Hayden and she turned a weird reddish color. I think they do know each other.

Today it snowed, but only a little bit. The snow here gets brownish and slushy when it's too warm.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

November 26

Dear Kenny,

It always snows a lot here, even in spring and fall.

Guess what? We are going on a field trip soon! The trip is to a skiing place called Loveland, but you can also snowboard there. It's gonna be so much fun! I'll take a picture and mail it to you.

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

November 30

Dear Zoey,

We're going on a trip too, but your trip sounds way more fun than mine. We're just going ice skating. I went a few times before with my parents, but I'm not very good. I'll probably get teased by everyone.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

December 4

Dear Kenny,

How do you know for sure you're gonna get teased? I think you'll be fine. If nobody else has ever gone skating, you're already better than they are. Plus, skating is really easy. Just use the sides of the wall if you need help.

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

December 8

Dear Zoey,

Okay. I'll try my best. Have fun at your skiing trip!

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Loveland, Colorado

December 12

Dear Kenny,

I'm writing this letter on a postcard I got from Loveland. The picture on the front is the view from the ski lifts. The trip was soooooooooo epic! I only got to snowboard down the green circle slope, though. I wanted to do the harder slope, but my teacher said to stay with the

yeoZ ,ylerecniS .ssalc eht fo tser

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

December 16

Dear Zoey,

Did you run out of space on your postcard?

We went to the ice rink today. I don't know how it happened, but I am the best skater in my class. Also, I followed your advice about holding on to the sides, and it worked!

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

December 20

Dear Kenny,

The end of the sentence is upside down on the top of the post card.

I think you were a good skater all the time, but you didn't know it.

Also, we are doing a pen pals wall this week. But I don't want to put up any of our letters because the staples will mess them up…

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

December 24

Dear Zoey,

We are doing a pen pals wall too, and that made me get an idea. Instead of a letter, you can put up this picture. It's an emperor penguin I drew. (The shark one is for you 'cause you said you liked them.)

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

December 28

Dear Kenny,

Thank you very much for the pictures! You draw really well. Mr. Hayden gave me special permission to put the penguin up instead of a letter. I'm sending you pictures of the Loveland trip. I took them myself.

I taped the shark up on my bedroom wall, right next to my star lights. It glows when I turn on my lights now.

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

January 1

Dear Zoey,

You are an awesome camera person. All my pictures come out blurry.

The first Parents Day is this week, right after New Year's break is over. I hope my grades are good…

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

January 5

Dear Kenny,

When you take a picture, you have to make sure you stay still so it won't be blurry.

What's Parents Day?

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

January 9

Dear Zoey,

Parents Day is when your parents come to pick up your report cards and talk for a long time with your teacher. They also look at all the stuff on the bulletin boards and sometimes you get grounded if you do bad in school. We have one every few months.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

January 13

Dear Kenny,

I know what you're talking about. My school calls it Open House. We're having ours next month. I think I did well in Math, but not so well in Social Studies. What grades did you get?

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

January 17

Dear Zoey,

I got mostly As, except for Spelling which was a B+. M best grade was science.

We got a UPS notice today in the mail. I like them because my mom and I will drive to the UPS place together and I get to carry the package to the car. Sometimes we go for ice cream afterwards, too. I like mint chocolate chip the best.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

January 21

Dear Kenny,

I like Tin Roof Sundae. Did you open the package yet?

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

January 24

Dear Zoey,

I opened the package. Thank you very much for the penguin earmuffs. They're very warm, but I won't get to wear them anymore because it's warming up now…

How was Par-I mean, Open House?

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

January 28

Dear Kenny,

You're welcome, and yes, you will get to wear them! It's a surprise why, though.

Open House was fine. I got a C+ in Social Studies, though…my parents weren't very happy. I got my sketch pencils taken away until I get a better grade on my next test.

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

February 1

Dear Zoey,

Maybe I can help you with your Social Studies sometime. I'm not that bad in it. Or I can just buy you some new sketch pencils.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

February 5

Dear Kenny,

OK, there's one week before winter break and my mom says I can tell you now even though I'm still kind of in trouble. (I got my sketch pencils back, though!)

YOU'RE GONNA COME AND LIVE AT MY HOUSE FOR ALL OF WINTER BREAK!

Sincerely, Zoey

* * *

Jubilife City, New York

February 9

Dear Zoey,

I just got this letter on the exact day my mom told me. I'm packing right now at this actual second. Also, we both get to miss school on Friday because I'm flying there with my parents. On an actual plane! That's going at 200 miles an hour!

Also, I told my class that I was going to see my pen pal on winter break. Did you know that some of my classmates stopped writing to their pen pals? Weird.

Sincerely, Kenny

* * *

Snowpoint City, Colorado

February 13

Dear Kenny,

Yeah, that is weird. Maybe they're not friends like we are?

The plane ride sounds so cool! I wish I could go. Maybe I can come for summer break. I'll ask my parents sometime. But you don't have to reply to this letter, because in a few days, we won't have to write to talk anymore!

Sincerely, Zoey

P.S. I got to pick out the color for the guest room. We painted it ocean blue.

* * *

~fin


End file.
